1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to weapon deployment systems, and, more particularly, to weapon deployment systems used on small unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) are typically used in military operations such as for surveillance. Typical launchers used for UAVs are generally large, cumbersome, or costly to use, and sometimes require multiple people to operate and require special handling for proper deployment. Conventional launchers for launching small “fixed-wing” UAV's in the military include hydraulic/electric rail guns, elastic band type launchers, pneumatic launchers, and hand launchers. However, there remains a need for a novel weapons launcher for small UAVs capable of being used by one person in a simple and cost effective manner.